We Love
by HunHan Day
Summary: Kau tau, bahwa cinta yang kita miliki ini tidak akan sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan..Cinta kita, tidak akan pernah bisa diterima oleh orang lain bahkan kepada Tuhan. Karna hubungan ini bukanlah hubungan yang biasa. Ini adalah hubungan yang sulit untuk diterima dan selalu dipandang dengan sebelah mata.../HunHan/ Yaoi/Short Fict/ for HunHan Day


**HunHan Spesial Day**

 **We Love**

By : Irna Lulu

* * *

 _Kau tau, bahwa cinta yang kita miliki ini tidak akan sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan.._

 _Cinta kita, tidak akan pernah bisa diterima oleh orang lain bahkan kepada Tuhan._

 _Karna hubungan ini bukanlah hubungan yang biasa. Ini adalah hubungan yang sulit untuk diterima dan selalu dipandang dengan sebelah mata._

 _Gay. Mereka anggap gay itu menjijikan._

 _Aku bahkan terlihat mengerikan karna mencintai pria seperti mu._

 _Karna hubungan kita adalah hal yang tabu dalam pandangan mereka.._

 _Pasangan gay yang mereka anggap menjijikan.._

 _Dan kau pun lebih memilih 'dia' , seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatimu dulu.._

 _Seseorang..yang bisa membuatmu terlihat normal dimata mereka.._

 _Kemudian kau datang lagi padaku, menawarkan cinta manis yang seprti dulu.._

 _Dan dengan bodohnya aku menerima tawaran itu.._

 _Kau tak melepaskan dia, dan kaupun enggan melepasku.._

 _Kita menjalin cinta segitiga seperti ini.._

 _Dan kau dengan mudahnya berkata 'semua akan baik-baik saja'.._

 _Mana bisa kita menjalani cinta seperti ini Sehun.._

 _Aah..ini seperti drama yang sering dilihat oleh Baekhyun.._

 _Dan ku dengar dari Jongin, tanggal pernikahanmu telah di tentukan._

 _Selamat Sehun.._

 _Biarkan aku yang pergi jika kau juga tak memilih._

 _Saranghae Sehun.._

 _\- Lu Han -_

Meremas kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk, dengan emosi yang tinggi Sehun berjalan ke garasi mobilnya, masuk kedalamnya, membanting pintu mobil, menstarter mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Tujuannya hanya satu, apartement 'kekasinya'. Kekasih lelakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampai di basement apartemen kekasihnya, Sehun berlari menuju lift. Memgumpat kesal karna pintu lift belum juga terbuka. Berlari kesudut untuk menemukan pintu yang menghubungkan tangga darurat , mengabaikan pintu lift yang terbuka ketika dia menaiki tangga, menampilkan pria manis bersurai madu yang keluar dari dalam lift.

Sehun menaiki tangga secepat yang ia bisa. Perasaan takut dan marah menjadi satu. Sesampainya ia dipijakam tangga terakhir, bernafas sejenak kemudian brjalan dengan normal dan berhenti dipintu 520. Memencet bel perlahan, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Luhan, buka pintunya ". Tak sabaran Sehunpun menggedor pintu sialan itu. Pintu sebelah terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya, pemilik apartement.

"Percuma kau gedor pintu itu, tak akan terbuka". Menghampiri Sehun, ia melanjutkan. "Luhan belum lama pergi, kembali ke China". Kemudian wanita itu kembali kedalam kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terduduk lama di kursi tunggu bandara. Pikirannya kacau, kemalut hubungan tidak wajarnya sudah banyak menyita pikirannya. Untuk berdiri memperjuangkannya saja dia tergopoh-gopoh.

Tapi saat ini berbeda, dia harus berjuang melawan kekasihnya sendiri. Melawan perasaan dan logika kekasihnya yang hampir menyerah pada keadaan. Kebahagiaan yang mereka janjikan bersama akan segera pudar.

Luhan ingin sehun faham perasaannya, luhan ingin mereka saling menguatkan untuk berjuang.

Berjuang untuk masa depan . Masa depan yang mereka akan ciptakan sendiri.

Namun Luhan sadar, bahwa dia hanya akan menjadi orang pincang yang mencoba untuk berlari.

Keterpurukan menguatkannya untuk berdiri dan pergi. Tanpa tau arah mana yang dia tuju

Yang dia tau hanya pergi..

Pergi jauh..

Dan menghilang..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Sorry the number you've calling is not active, please try again in a few minute'._ Berdecak kesal, melempar handphonenya ke jok belakang, Sehun menstarter mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Bandara. Secepat yang ia bisa.

Dalam benak Sehun saat ini selalu terbayang. Akan banyak perasaan yang tersakiti apabila dia terus bersama Luhan. Tapi ia juga tak mau kehilangan Luhan, juga tak mau kehilangan calon istrinya. Katakanlah ia serakah, egois. Tapi, ia mencintai keduanya. Hingga salah satu dari mereka memilih meninggalkannya.

Sesampai di Seoul Air port, Sehun berlari menuju keberangkatan ke China. Di sana, ia melihat Luhan sedang duduk di kursi tunggu, dengan menundukan kepalanya. Sehun tak bisa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"Luhan!". Memanggil namanya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang melihatnya dengan pandangan shock?

"Sehun.." katanya nyaris berbisik. Kemudian berdiri.

"Jangan pergi". Mohon Sehun. Menangkup kedua pipi yang sedikit tirus, apakah Luhan makan dengan baik? Pikirnya.

Memejamkan mata erat, Luhan berkata "Tidak Sehun". Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Sehun yang menangkup pipinya. Meremasnya dengan lembut. Menyampaikan bahwa dengan begini semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Janga pergi, Luhan!". Menyatukan keningnya, lalu berkata."Kau tau, aku mencintaimu".

"Ya..dan kau juga mencintainya". Air mata menetes. Sehunpun bungkam.

"Baiklah, kau telah memutuskan untuk pergi dariku. Dan aku Oh Sehun juga telah memutuskan". Menatap kedalam mata Luhan, dengan mantap ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku, akan memilihmu ketika semua berakhir".

Luhan hanya diam, bahkan ketika ia dipeluk dengan erat oleh Sehun, ia tetap diam.

"Jadi, tunggu aku. Dimanapun kau berada, aku pasti akan menemukanmu". Mencium puncak kepala bersurai madu itu. "Tunggulah sampai saat itu tiba".

Luhan tersenyum, dan mengangguk dengan pasti. Setidaknya dia masih bisa berharap pada cintanya kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hole...Happy HunHan day ^^

Author NewBie..jadi maklum klo jalan cerita agak sedikit aneh..

Ini diketik dalam waktu singkat, maklum juga klo banyak typo..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wanna Review?**


End file.
